Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event
by TARDIS1039
Summary: After one person refused to sign the Heroes and Allies Registration, others began to follow, a few months later, The Savage Avengers travel to Middle Earth, in search of Smaug, the last dragon of Middle Earth, but he betrays them and forms an alliance with Megatron and his Decepticons, so the Savage Avengers and Hyneman's Offenders must team-up and defeat this force of evil!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! The fanfic you're about to read is so intense! It features almost every fandom that I like in this Multi-Crossover Civil War! This is based from Marvel's Civil War and IDW Comics upcoming Cartoon Network ongoing series Super-Secret Crisis War! I don't own Doctor Who, Scooby Doo, Spider-Man, Iron Man, X-Men, Avengers, Regular Show, Batman, Adventure Time, Mythbusters, Narnia, Ben 10, Transformers, Amazing World of Gumball, Percy Jackson, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians or Wreck-It Ralph or any other franchises in this series , ENJOY! **

"You're kidding, right?" Iron Man asked angrily.

The Government were having a meeting with The Avengers about the Heroes and Allies Registration.

"No, Iron Man. We are not kidding," replied one of the government officials.

"Sidekicks will have to register as well," said the other.

"Whoa, whoa. Bad idea. Some of us don't have sidekicks!" Iron Man bellowed.

"Yes, you do?" The other government official said in a questioning tone.

"No I don't," Iron Man said stubbornly.

"Yes, War Machine!" The first government official stated.

"He's not a sidekick! He's a hero all on his own!" Iron Man shouted, banging a fist on the table.

Captain America, Spider-Man and The Doctor were all watching from the sidelines, but they had nothing to say in retaliation.

Iron Man then gave up.

"Okay! We'll register, as long as we don't have to have sidekicks!" Iron Man said.

"Agreed!" The government officials said in unison and them and Iron Man shook hands.

"Well, that went well," Spider-Man said to The Doctor after the meeting.

"Indeed, it did, Peter," The Doctor replied.

"Are you going to register?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well, it is the law," The Doctor answered.

"Let's hope no one refuses to register!" Spider-Man said.

**TWO MONTHS LATER. **

"Urgh! This is taking forever!" A raccoon named Rigby complained from the middle of the line.

"Dude, be patient!" A blue jay named Mordecai said from behind him. "We'll be out before you know it."

"Well I do know it and I'm not out!" Rigby said.

Mordecai frowned and punched Rigby. He then rubbed his arm, and glared angrily at his friend.

Someone tapped Mordecai on the shoulder. Mordecai turned. It was a boy with a bear hat and green backpack and a yellow dog was right behind him.

"Um… what are you doing to Rigby, Mordecai?" The boy asked.

"Oh, he was being annoying, Finn. As always," Mordecai replied.

"HEY!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai punched Rigby again, but it was harder. Rigby fell to the floor. A man with strawberry blonde hair with glasses and a beard turned around and noticed that Rigby was on the floor.

"Um… is he okay?" The man asked.

"Oh yeah," Mordecai replied "He's just an idiot."

"I can see that…" The man said.

"Say… Aren't you that guy from that show that blows things up?" Mordecai questioned.

"Yes, I am. Name's Adam, Adam Savage," Adam replied.

"Pleasure," Mordecai said. "I'm Mordecai and this idiot lying on the floor is Rigby."

"HEY!" Rigby barked.

"Quiet!" Mordecai shouted to Rigby.

"Where's your co-host? Um, Jamie, isn't it?" The blue jay then asked.

"Oh, he's here, but he doesn't want to bothered," Adam said and then he turned back in line.

"Man, I have no idea why that guy is…" Rigby was saying until…

"Mordecai! Rigby!" a voice called coming from the front of the line. It was The Doctor with his blue suit, converse shoes and long brown trench coat.

"Doctor!" Mordecai said "Are you registering?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaimed with glee. "So did Iron Man, Spider-Man and Captain America!"

"I thought Cap didn't register last time…" Rigby said.

"He didn't, but he said he didn't want the whole war thing to happen again. I was at the first Civil War. Couldn't stop it, unfortunately. It was a fixed point in time" The Doctor explained.

"See you at the academy!"

"This is going to take forever!" Rigby complained.

**And that's the chapter ended, pretty intense isn't? Doctor Who, Marvel, Regular Show, Mythbusters and briefly Adventure Time, all in one chapter! There's more where that came from! I will be updating Regular Autobots, Time Riders, The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen and making Regular Show/Chronicles of Narnia, Regular Show/How to Train Your Dragon, Doctor Who/Scooby Doo and Doctor Who/Adventure Time/Avengers crossovers **

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **

**(RIP Casey Kasem, who died today, he voiced Shaggy in Scooby-Doo!) **


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor walked into Avengers Tower, taking off his long brown coat in the process. He heard people talking, it was Iron Man and Captain America, but the voices were muffled because the door was closed. Spider-Man was waiting outside, shooting webs at the opposite wall.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked Spider-Man.

"How should I know? They locked me out!" Spider-Man replied.

"Did you sign up?" muttered Spiderman.

"Yes" The Doctor replied.

The entrance door opened, revealing Mordecai and Rigby.

"Doctor! Spidey! We signed up!" Mordecai said.

"Hey, guys, that's cool!" The Doctor said.

"We wanted to ask Iron Man something, where is he?" Mordecai asked.

"In a meeting with Cap" Spider-Man replied.

"What were you going to ask?" The Doctor wondered.

"What would happen if someone didn't register?" Rigby replied.

"Hmm… jail, I guess" The Doctor replied. "Why?"

Before either Mordecai or Rigby could answer, Iron Man and Cap finished their meeting and the door opened.

"Whoa, there's a lot of people here!" Iron Man said.

"Tony! Can we ask you something?" Mordecai asked.

"Not now, Mordecai, I'm busy! Now get back to the academy and run there, please!" Iron Man said.

"What? No fair!" Rigby complained.

Mordecai punched Rigby, he rubbed his arm and soon he and Mordecai ran out of the tower.

"Tony, I don't think running has anything to do with hero training" Captain America said.

"Come on, Cap, it was the only way to get them away faster!" Iron Man said.

Suddenly a gust of huge wind appeared from outside, there was a spaceship, not a normal spaceship.

"Oh no, not them" Iron Man said.

"Who are they?" The Doctor wondered.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy" Iron Man answered.

The spaceship broke the window. There were figures standing together, one had a mask on, one was green skinned, one had tattoos, one was a raccoon, and the other looked like a tree.

"I am Groot!" The tree bellowed.

"Sorry about that, Avengers" The masked man said.

"Earth? What are we doing here?" The raccoon asked.

"I am Groot!" The tree barked.

"Doctor" Iron Man began to say "Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy!"

"Hello, I'm The Doctor!" The Doctor said.

"Pleasure, I'm Star Lord" the masked man said.

"Gamora" Gamora said.

"Drax the Destroyer" Drax said.

"Rocket Raccoon" Rocket said.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted.

Before Iron Man, Spider-Man, Captain America, The Doctor or The Guardians of the Galaxy could do anything, someone walked in. It turned out to be Wolverine.

"Hey, bubs, emergency, someone didn't register" Wolverine growled.

**That's the end to this chapter, but there are lots more where that came from! There will be more action and adventure, especially when Smaug is involved. Anyways, I'll be updating Regular Wizards, Scooby-Doo and the Blue-Jay, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, Regular Adventure and The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen! **

**I'll be making Regular Show/How to Train Your Dragon, Doctor Who/Gravity Falls, Transformers/Avengers and Doctor Who/Avengers/Adventure Time starring the Eleventh Doctor! **

**Remember to vote on what dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Last time The Guardians of the Galaxy made an appearance, along with Wolverine, Who's the person who didn't register? Will any join after him? Find out on Civil War, Chapter 3! ENJOY! **

"Logan, what's going on?" Iron Man asked.

"Someone didn't register, Tin Can! Weren't you listening?" Wolverine replied.

"Wow, sorry," Iron Man said sarcastically.

Wolverine looked around; he didn't notice the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"What are these jerks doing here?" Wolverine questioned.

"Oh, these 'jerks' are going to kick your butt in a minute!" Rocket said.

Wolverine's fists clenched, which as a result popped out three sharp metal claws from his knuckles.

"Watch it, fur ball; you don't know who you're messing with…" Wolverine growled.

Before Wolverine and Rocket could fight, Groot came in to break it up.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

"What do you mean 'he's not worth it'?" Rocket asked.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled "Just stop!"

In a flash, Wolverine and Rocket argued to The Doctor.

"He started it!"

"Oh, you wish raccoon!"

"DON'T CALL ME A RACCOON!"

"I am Groot?"

"Stay out of this, Groot!"

The argument was stopped by Spider-Man who webbed their mouths.

"That ought to shut them up," Spider-Man said.

"Thanks, Peter. Now, JARVIS: replay security cameras to recent time!" Iron Man said.

"Yes, sir!" JARVIS said.

A blue screen showed up out of nowhere. The camera started up and showed people at the front of the line; it was two men. One with a white shirt and black beret, the other had strawberry blonde hair but the hair could hardly be seen due to a fedora. Behind them were a blue cat and an orange fish.

"You earthlings have a weird population," Drax said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iron Man said.

"Are you not seeing a cat and a fish? Or is it just me?" Star Lord pondered.

"I am Groot!" Groot bellowed.

At the moment the camera shows the two men signing a number of forms until the man with the beret swiped all the forms off the table with his hands and ran away from the camera's sight. The fish looked at him and ran also.

"Hang on… did Darwin just follow that man?" The Doctor asked.

"You know the fish?" Star Lord asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends," The Doctor answered.

"Weirdo" Rocket tried to muffle from his web splattered mouth.

"You know, Doctor. Rocket reminds me a lot of Rigby," Spider-Man whispered as he leapt over to The Doctor.

"A bit," The Doctor said, as he was looking over at Rocket.

The door burst open, revealing Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Scooby and Shaggy.

"Guys, what did I tell you about bursting into a meeting!" Iron Man said.

"Sorry, Iron Man, I was coming to tell you about Darwin," Gumball said.

"Like, we were telling you that we registered!" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"Did that dog just talk? It's official, I'm going crazy!" Star Lord said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm seeing a walking, talking cat!" Drax said.

Gumball and Scooby exchanged looks.

"Anyways, Rigby and I came to see what we do next after running to the academy," Mordecai continued.

"Did you run here?" Spider-Man asked.

"No, we took a cab," Rigby replied.

"Uh… what's with the aliens?" Mordecai asked, pointing to the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Good to know," Rigby said.

"Seriously, can't Groot say anything else?" The Doctor questioned.

Rocket ripped off Spider-Man's webs.

"No, no, he can't," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot declared.

"That must be annoying," Rigby said.

"It is, unless you know what he's saying," Rocket said.

"Dude, that makes no sense," Rigby said, as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't make sense. You aren't supposed to talk," Rocket said.

"You are a talking raccoon too!" Rigby yelled.

"DON'T-CALL-ME-A-RACCOON!" Rocket shouted.

Rocket pulled out a gun; Rigby was startled and hid behind Mordecai.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as he jumped onto Scooby.

"Rikes!" Scooby yelled.

"Rocket! Stand down! He's not worth it!" Star-Lord said.

"I am Groot!" Groot yelled.

"Dude, we know!" Gumball butted in.

The Doctor had enough. He took out his sonic screwdriver and he let an ear piercing noise.

"Ow!" cried Rocket and Rigby.

"That's enough from all of you! We need to do something about the man in the beret and Darwin, so we'll split up, Scooby, Shaggy, Rocket, Groot ,Spider-Man, you're with me. Gumball, Mordecai, Rigby, go with Iron Man, Captain America and the rest of the Guardians," The Doctor explained.

Everyone stared at each other, and then nodded.

"Right, then. Allons-y!" The Doctor said.

Meanwhile far away, in the distant land of Middle Earth, laid Erebor, the abandoned Dwarf kingdom, where millions and billions of gold was below the kingdom, something moved, the gold shimmered down, revealing a closed eye.

It opened, revealing its black snake-like pupil.

**Man what a long chapter! Glad this chapter was over! Anyways for now on, this story is always going to be on my updating schedule because this will be a long story and I mean long! **

**Anyways, besides from Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event, I will be updating Regular Wizards, The Time Lord of Hogwarts, Scooby Doo and the Blue Jay, Regular Adventure, The Lion, The Doctor and the Cybermen and Scooby Doo and the Blue Cat! **

**I'll be making Regular Show/How to Train Your Dragon, Doctor Who/Gravity Falls, Transformers/Avengers and Scooby Doo/Gravity Falls! **

**Remember to vote on which Dragon The Doctor should ride in "Time Riders" **

**I'm TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y! **


End file.
